1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an input assistant method of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of automatically and timely displaying an assistant on-screen keyboard when a user inputs and related applications thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards and mice are the input devices that are most commonly used by users of computer systems. A user can input text or symbols through a keyboard or click, open, or execute files and application programs stored in a computer through a mouse. Besides this kind of physical input devices, an on-screen keyboard directly displayed on a screen is another tool that can display the character corresponding to each key and replace the physical keyboard for inputting text and symbols.
In an existing computer system, the screen does not automatically display an on-screen keyboard when a user inputs. Namely, when the user needs to use the on-screen keyboard, the user has to manually launch an on-screen keyboard function to see the operation image of the on-screen keyboard at the bottom right corner of the screen. A complete on-screen keyboard is displayed on the screen after the on-screen keyboard function is launched. However, because there are many keys on the keyboard and each key may represent more than one input characters, the user needs to find the desired keys on the entire on-screen keyboard. Obviously, the user's input efficiency is very low by using an existing on-screen keyboard.